Tyrant King's Ring
by Maria65
Summary: Alucard has finally gotten a ring for Incediana and it's long overdue in his opinion. Hopefully it'll also make others back of realizing that Incediana is taken...hopefully. As Incediana reflects the past few days, imagine the ravager's surprise when Alucard hands her a ring as well. It seems Maria will need to send someone else to Rainmist. Eidolon's, Andre and Anya to Aeria.


Alucard sighed as he looked at the little box in his hands, before he rose a brow at Tyr, who was grinning smugly. "You're sure a ring will tell others to back off?" Alucard asked the Heroic Glory Eidolon, who shrugged. "Hey, it worked for Risha." He said as he looked at the silver haired Envoy who was talking to Incediana.

Both women seemed rather excited and animated about whatever they were talking about, then Rishanta, aka Risha, showed Incediana the blue and silver ring on her hand. It crackled with thunder, a little add-on from Tyr when he handed it to Rishanta. "Rishanta, that's beautiful!" Incediana stated, bright blue eyes wide as she held Rishanta's hand gently to look at the ring. "Tyr got it for me, said he wanted a sign that I was taken. I joked about a ring but…" The silver haired lancer blushed, "he took it seriously." Both women giggled again, it seemed Tyr knew more about human customs than he let on.

"Anyways, the oath rings mean A LOT to Eidolon's. From what Maria said when I questioned her about it, as I was curious, she said that an Eidolon will only give such a ring to those they wish to stay with forever." Incediana hummed at that, thinking. "To be honest, it very much acts like a wedding ring in a way." As Rishanta continued to ramble on, Incediana grew even more curious. An oath ring? It signified the bond between Eidolon and Envoy, an unbreakable bond, a sign that the Eidolon wishes to stay with the Envoy. Incediana didn't think her and Alucard needed such an item, they were intimate as it was, very passionate about the other and Alucard swore that even death wouldn't separate them this time.

Incediana sighed, of course Alucard had been a bit...moody lately. Males left and right were throwing themselves at her and Incediana didn't really know how to handle it. Before she became an Envoy, she had no problem telling men off; she never sought to be with anyone. Yet, the moment she became an Envoy, she found herself falling for her Eidolon and suddenly she realized she DIDN'T know how to handle someone liking her. It really wasn't fair in her opinion, she thought she KNEW how to handle men...apparently she didn't. At least...she didn't know how to handle male Eidolon's. Or female Eidolon's for that matter. She remembered Nidhogg, the Calamity Dragon; that female had taken a HUGE interest in Incediana. She still remembers the incident clearly...and she knew Alucard did as well as Alucard always stuck to her side now since that specific incident.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Incediana smiled and thanked the stall owner as she grabbed the small bag of crests, seemed all that archaeology paid off after all. "Oh, hi Incediana." A familiar voice said and Incediana turned around seeing her cousin Andre, whom she often called Uncle Andre more often than not. She saw him so often as a child that she grew into the habit of just calling him Uncle. "Oh, hi Uncle Andre!" Incediana greeted the brunette happily, seeing his wife Anya not too far away with their daughter Arianna beside her helping out. "Out shopping?" She asked him with a smile and Andre looked at his wife and daughter. "We sure are. Making sure we're stocked up for Envoy's and Eidolon's alike for their next journey." He looked back at Incediana.**_

_**"Queen Maria has decided to give new Envoy's and Eidolon's a pack for their journey. Said giving them what they need and not want they want is better than giving them money and they spend it on stuff they don't need." He explained and Incediana giggled. "Sounds like Queen Maria alright." Incediana commented, she may have disliked Maria in the beginning, she was an Envoy who took down Reinhardt, what if she turned evil? However Maria was far too pure to be corrupted, with the Cube of Gaia at her command and being protected by all the Eidolon's...Maria couldn't be corrupted.**_

_**"I heard we had a few new Eidolon's show up. How are they?" Incediana asked as she sent a mental message to Alucard through their bond for him to return. Warmth erupted in her heart as he returned an heartfelt compliment with his regards of his return. "Oh, we had three awaken from the Cube. Andrea, Sakuya-hime...and I think the last one was…" Both stiffened as darkness swirled behind them. "My name is Nidhogg." A female's voice, smooth and teasing said behind them. As they both turned, Incediana's face was cupped by a black armored hand, a smile on the face of a woman with silver hair and dark blue eyes, fair skin and wearing a...rather revealing outfit. She had two odd wings coming from her back like Alucard except they looked very different from his and she wielded a large scythe.**_

_**"My, my, aren't you a cutie." The woman teased and Incediana flushed...WHAT THE HELL?! "I can see why the Dragon Tyrant fell in love. Your soul is powerful and you look absolutely gorgeous." Incediana was frozen in shock...who says stuff like that?! Andre was just as frozen as Incediana and everyone stared with wide eyes as Nidhogg openly flirted with Incediana. Alucard was going to throw a fit! "If you could handle another Eidolon, I would LOVE to have a chance to show you how loyal I can be." A teasing smirk flitted across Nidhogg's face and Incediana was at a loss. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT?!" She said in shocked, flustered words; her face redder than the trimmings on her outfit. Nidhogg chuckled before a deafening roar reached her ears and she looked up, snarled and jumped back, right before a draconic, armored hand slammed into the ground where Nidhogg once stood.**_

_**"Wha-?" Incediana didn't get to finish as her entire body warmed and two, normal, clothes navy blue arms wrapped around her shoulders. Felt a body press against her back, the arms tightened and she saw two wings wrap around her as well. "Alucard." Nidhogg hissed as she stood, glaring at her 'rival', who snarled in turn. "Nidhogg." He hissed in return, red eyes narrowed in murder should she get close to his Envoy, his love, once more. "I've told you to leave them alone." He snapped out and she scoffed. "I left them alone because none of them caught MY interest. The new reincarnation however, now that's a different story." She said as she straightened her stance, pushing some silver hair back. "I never thought the Calamity Dragon would show interest in Envoy's." He commented and she smirked...she was interested in Incediana.**_

_**~Flashback End~**_

That had been a weird day and it was only because Maria showed up that a battle between the two didn't break out. Nidhogg and Alucard were both fully prepared to duke things out, apparently the two had somewhat of a past together and while Incediana did NOT want to see it, it flattered her that Alucard would fight for her. He fought for her against Akatosh when Akatosh was after her. He attacked Bealdor when the God of Light showed interest in her. He fought others when they so much as looked at her with anything other than slight curiosity.

While she didn't mind his protective nature, it actually felt nice to be on the receiving end of such action, she really hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. As he wasn't an actual Eidolon and was actually what others called a World Walker, he wasn't of this world so Maria gave him pardon as did Astraea, yet the blonde haired Guardian Goddess did hope he toned things down a little bit. He was generally overprotective and the only reason he kept coming back to Terra was, not only its beauty but because of the multiple reincarnation's of Incendor.

None could fault him for his over-protectiveness though, from what everyone heard, there were no more reincarnation's after Incediana. She was the last one because whatever spell had been cast on the soul had been removed by Maria with the Cube of Gaia. Apparently the first ruler of Gaia, someone the Eidolon's called Mistress of Eidolon's, had cast a spell on the soul in hopes of the boy being reborn and Alucard being eternally happy. However that wasn't the case as after each reincarnation Alucard was driven deeper and deeper into grief as he had to watch all reincarnation's pass away or be murdered.

Thankfully Incediana helped heal him and he helped her see differently. However, a new thought was in her mind...how close were they? They helped and healed one another, they were intimate...but no sign that she was taken had been made. Their powers were intermingled...a result of their intimacy but Alucard hadn't given her anything to tell others to back off. From what Incediana knew when it concerned Tyr giving Rishanta an Oath Ring, it was because she kept getting hit on by other males, both Envoy's and non-Envoy's alike. She also was getting hit on by some male Eidolon's like Cerberus, even Uriel took an interest until Satako had him stop.

To help get the message across to others that Rishanta was taken, it seemed Tyr took human customs seriously and got her a ring. "Whelp, I gotta go Incediana." Rishanta stood up, the dark outfit she was wearing, she believed it was called Elf Ranger, flared a bit. "Me and Tyr are heading home since it's getting late. We'll see you around." She winked at Incediana who laughed a bit, before Tyr zapped over, gave his Envoy a shocking kiss before scooping her into his arms and zapping off who knows where.

"He always has to show off." Incediana said with a chuckle as she stood herself, Alucard floating over and smiling at her. "Those two really are something, aren't they?" He asked her and Incediana nodded. "Yeah, they sure are. They're good together." She responded, before Alucard grinned at her. "Like us?" He pulled her closer, his breath ghosting over her lips and making her flush. A teasing grin crossed her face as she tapped his lips, getting closer. "I'd say we have a tighter bond than them." She said softly, before removing her finger and kissing him. Alucard groaned and pulled her closer, pressing her body flush against his; he'd never get enough of her. They parted for breath, Alucard's eyes were glowing and Incediana pressed a finger against his lips to stop another kiss.

"Calm yourself my King, you get to worked up and we won't get any work done today." He growled, hating the fact that she was right. They had a horde of demonic spores to clear out that had somehow reappeared in Rainmist Reach. Maria was worried and had sent Incediana out to check; the Queen wanted to check herself but Akane reminded Maria that she had an army of both templars and Envoy's she could call on. Plus, Maria had a daughter and a son to worry about, there was also the matter of her trying to find out who was within the Cube. Purification and bringing an Eidolon's broken key to her after they perish in battle and feeling the loss of any Envoy who passes...it hurt the Queen and it seemed to be taking heavier tolls as the days passed. As a result, the Queen was being told to take it easy. Not something easy for a fighter like the Queen.

Alucard's teeth grazing her neck sent a jolt through Incediana who gasped a bit, they had work! "A-Alucard." She scolded with a flushed face. "Before we go anywhere…" He pulled back just enough to place a small box in her hands. She looked at it, eyes going wide...why did that look familiar? "Open it." He asked gently, were his cheeks pink?! Incediana did as asked, eyes getting wider as she saw the beautiful silver ring with a small jewel matching the Cube of Gaia placed on top. "Tyr told me about the rings, I went searching for one and asked if this was what he meant." He nuzzled Incediana's neck, making the girl flush more as she kept her eyes on the ring. "I-it's beautiful." She nearly moaned when Alucard sucked at a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Put it on." He commanded softly, just to tease her and Incediana put the ring on, both Envoy and Eidolon glowed blue before the glow faded, they felt even closer now. They felt like they knew how the other felt...it was...indescribable. "No matter what happens," Alucard began, making her look at him with wide eyes, even as he had a gentle smile of his own. "I'll always find you. Even if we are somewhat reincarnated or separated, I will find my way back to you." He kissed her, making her moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be by your side, always and forever more." He commented as he kissed her again, before nuzzling her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her flush against him one more.

Incediana gasped as he nipped her neck, they really did have work...but she couldn't deny the heat in her body. "W-we can...pass the task...to another for today." She panted out, making Alucard smirk as he teleported them to their house, laying her down upon the bed there, a smirk on his face that made her body heat up more. "Then so be it, for tonight, you're mine." He untied the string keeping her collar closed, which made the fabric loosen around her collarbone. "You'll be screaming all night." He whispered huskily, kissing her neck once more.

Maria smiled as the Cube of Gaia glowed above her, it seemed an Eidolon and Envoy had formed a closer bond; that was the way things should be. "Akane!" Maria called out to her friend, who walked into the throne room, making the woman look up at her. "Yeah, Maria?" The white haired Envoy asked, Alessa by her side waiting obediently. "It would seem Incediana and Alucard are caught up in...other stuff. Mind going to Rainmist Reach in their place? You can bring Hiyami along if you wanna." She commented and Akane nodded with a smile. "Sure, just let me match-make two others and I'll head out." A smirk crossed her face as Maria nodded. "Okay, yeah and-WAIT, WHAT?!" She shot to her feet as Akane laughed running out of the room.

"Akane, you get back here! Gah." She frowned and huffed, crossing her arms as her eyebrow twitched. "Of all damn things for her to do...tch." She shook her head, not at all amused by what Akane was doing. "It better not be Amara and Vaken, I warned her about that." Her eyebrow twitched, remembering her daughter. The girl may be a teenager now but Maria still saw her daughter as her little girl. In her eyes, Amara wasn't even old enough to date, as she was merely seventeen years old...yet she knew she couldn't control her daughter, nor should she. A sigh left her, thinking of her son who was only ten, he was nothing like his sister, thank god but he was far too shy and that made things a bit harder.

"I hope Zaren comes by soon, Darius is stuck in meetings in my place and Aster could use another male role model." She looked over at Sachi, her first ever friend and Eidolon and motioned her to come closer. "Sachi, get ready to send a message to Alucard and Incediana." Sachi grew a little red. "Do I have to send it now?" She asked, yet Maria shook her head. "No, only after they're done with their other activity." Sachi sighed in relief. "Afterwards those, you might want to check on Cerrie; I think Serif is having a hard time with your two's daughter." Sachi nodded as she got a letter ready for her Queen. She had a busy day ahead of her.

* * *

**Okay, so you all might be curious as to who Amara is. Well, if you kept in touch on my Deviantart page as well as here, I think I've uploaded a story with her, I dunno; Amara is Maria's daughter. Originally she was named Marianne but I changed it to Amara. Marianne, despite being pronounced differently is spelled the same way as my AION character and I didn't like that, plus it's too similar to Maria and I wanted it to be different so I figured Amara was next best. ^^**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the story, I will try to be more RWBY and Aura Kingdom stories posted now that I can finally play and record Aura Kingdom again. If you wish to watch the recordings, just PM me and I'll give you the channel name so you can watch us. Enjoy! ^^**


End file.
